(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to floor or roof drain fittings by means of which liquids may be conducted through openings in the floor or roof and directed into a conductor in communication therewith.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
A typical floor drain structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,632 wherein a flat plate is centrally apertured and the edges of the material about the aperture bent downwardly so as to be positioned in the upper end of a tubular member. A water sealed trap is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,846 wherein a flanged member overlies a portion of a floor and is threadably engaged in a tubular fitting positioned in the floor. Portions of the tubular fitting are capable of being broken away so as to alter the overall height thereof.
A similar flanged construction is seen in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 13,485 and a roof connection for vent pipes having angularly formed frangible guide grooves is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,248. No prior art is known wherein a flanged tubular member is of integral construction arranged to be positioned downwardly through an opening in a roof or a floor to form a drain and held in such position in water tight relation to the floor by a sleeve adjustably affixed to the tubular member and having an enlarged upper end with frangible portions which enables the sleeve to be clampingly engaged against the bottom of the floor or the roof structure regardless of intervening structures or supports, as the case may be.